


September.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, and it doesnt even make sense, but i dont mention names, but there needs to be someone with blue eyes, i say thats a lashton thing bc otp, im sorry, its short and bad, its written in first person, so it could be any pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's September and Ashton feels a little bit sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.  
> So it's been a month since the last time I posted something and I feel kind of bad. I had this thing that I wrote a few months ago when I wasn't feeling very well, and I don't really like it, but I wanna post something and I'm stuck with the fic that I'm writing right now, so yeah.  
> This is short and bad, but anyways I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes x

It's September and I can see the green leaves turning brown outside the window of my living room. The weather is warm, the sun is shining and the sky is blue, as blue as your eyes. I can feel your body pressed up against mine in my comfortable couch.

It's September and I can hear the cars driving in the road outside. The sun is still shining, the weather is still warm and the sky is still as blue as your eyes. Your eyes. I can feel them looking right at me, watching every move I make, counting the times I blink, the breaths I take.

It's September and I can see the brown leaves falling from the trees outside the window of my living room. The weather is a little less warm and the sky's blue but it is cloudy, it doesn't look like your eyes anymore, always wide open and clear.

It's September and I can see the street covered up with fallen leaves outside the window of my living room. The sky is dark blue. I can hear voices coming out the television, mixed in my ears with you slow breath.

It feels like September and it's raining outside my window. I can hear the cars driving fast and nothing else. There's no television sounds and I can't hear your slow breath in my ear, but I can feel your legs intertwined with mine in my not so comfortable couch.

It feels like September and it's raining non stop outside, rain drops hitting the window are the only sound on my living room. I can still feel your body pressed up to mine, but it doesn't warm me up anymore and the cold weather makes me tremble.

It feels like September and it is still raining outside. There's voices in the street and the wind is hitting the window of my living room. I'm cuddled up with a blanket in my uncomfortable couch, I can feel your arms wrapped around me and your hot breath against my neck, but it isn't enough and I'm still trembling.

It feels like September and I feel like this month is going to last forever. But I don't really care. It has stopped raining outside my window, the sky is dark and it's been a while since it doesn't look like your eyes. I'm cuddled up in my uncomfortable couch between blankets and pillows and maybe I'm spending too much time here, but I don't really care because I can feel your lips over my skin, I can feel them brushing my neck, I can feel them kissing the skin beneath my ear, I can feel them pressed against my chapped lips. Maybe I'm spending too much time cuddled up in my uncomfortable couch, maybe my whole body hurts and maybe I should move, but I don't really care because I can feel your body pressed up to mine under the blankets and I can feel your arms around me, your hands resting in my hips.

It feels like September and I feel like this month is going really slowly, but I don't really care, I still feel you next to me.

It feels like September and it's snowing outside the window of my living room.

You left in September and I'm still cuddled in my uncomfortable couch. The time is passing outside the window of my living room and I'm stuck in September. 

I feel like I'm still in September and you're already ending December.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short and bad, i don't know if it even makes sense. I'll be back soon with something better, I hope.  
> Thank you for reading, I love you all a lot.


End file.
